1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fiber optic microsensor that is suitable for remote temperature sensing applications.
2. State of the Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, many temperature sensors are limited in application, because of their relatively large size and slow response time. Moreover, either complex transmission lines or signal conversion apparatus is typically required when the sample from which temperature information is collected is remotely positioned from the sensor body.
A fiber optic temperature sensor would otherwise be characterized as being inexpensive to manufacture, light in weight, capable of carrying wide bandwidth signals and immune to electromagnetic and electrostatic interferences relative to conventional temperature sensors.
Examples of patents which disclose the combination of fiber optic apparatus and a phosphor material are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,846 Nov. 2, 1965 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,160 Apr. 18, 1967
However, neither of the above recited patents shows or suggests the combination of fiber optic apparatus and a photoluminescent material to be used for the unique purpose of fabricating a temperature sensor, as is disclosed and claimed herein.